


O céu está cheio de estrelas (qual delas vai me levar até você?)

by Vanuzia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angustía, Arco Marineford, Arco Wano, Canon, Fofu, Gen, Pensamentos suicidas, Piratas do Barba Branca, Pre-Canon, Universo Alternativo - Almas Gêmeas, almas gêmeas, mas estão lá, ou minha tentativa de angústia, por um momento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzia/pseuds/Vanuzia
Summary: A alma gêmea de Marco.A criança de cinco anos atrás que colocou uma das maiorias (se não a maior) tripulações piratas do mundo em caos.O serzinho que movimentou a economia de apostas a bordo do Moby Dick por dias, foi responsável indireto por quase 33 afogamentos, incontáveis surras e trabalhos extras. A maior dor de cabeça que as enfermeiras já encontraram desde Oyaji e seu vício em bebidas.Aparentemente, ele havia ficado em silêncio por cinco anos. Ou Jozu assim achava.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 6





	O céu está cheio de estrelas (qual delas vai me levar até você?)

**Author's Note:**

> Não betado. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Quando Marco tinha 26 anos, sua alma gêmea nasceu. 

Foi em meio a uma luta que ele percebeu. Seu oponente não era forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, mas era forte o suficiente para ser categorizado como uma "boa luta". Espadachim, duas espadas, sem Akuma no Mi. Uma supernova arrogante que se achava mais poderoso do que realmente é. Um tanto irritante, mas Marco não tinha uma luta decente há tempos e ele começava a sentir falta do pensamento acelerado, da adrenalina em seu organismo, do fogo subindo em sua pele. Ele era um pirata, afinal, necessitava de aventuras, mesmo que não como antigamente, quando era mais jovem e tudo era novo e deslumbrante. 

O momento em que ele se distraiu com o nascimento de sua alma gêmea o presenteou com uma espada na barriga. 

Marco olhou para o homem que sorria vitorioso. Chamas azuis explodiram do ferimento em seu estômago. 

Marco quebrou o braço do cara. O que aconteceu depois, bem, o homem ainda está vivo. Provavelmente. 

────────────────

Thatch assobiou, olhos arregalados dramaticamente. 

"Então, 26 anos de diferença, hein? Que azar." Marco o xingou e Thatch riu.  _ Oh, isso é divertido.  _

"Cale-se, idiota."

Thatch abriu seu melhor sorriso e desviou do soco em direção a sua costela. Marco continuou a resmungar, uma mão despenteando os fios louros que o deixavam com uma aparência de abacaxi.

_ Sim, definitivamente divertido.  _

"Vamos cara, relaxe. Você nem é  _ tão  _ velho assim."

Ele não conseguiu desviar do segundo soco. 

Thatch grunhiu, a mão na bochecha. Marco o encarou, parecendo arrependido. Thatch sorriu, despreocupado, e Marco inspirou profundamente, virando-se e continuando a andar em direção a enfermaria. Observando suas costas tensas, Thatch deixou o sorriso sumir de seu rosto. Marco o socou muito forte. Ele se arrependeria mais tarde, Thatch sabia. O que significava dinheiro fácil.  _ Dinheiro que não posso aceitar.  _ Infelizmente.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Thatch seguiu atrás de seu irmão. Os dedos massageavam suavemente a bochecha dolorida e ele mantinha uma distância segura da galinha histérica. Tudo por causa de um serzinho que veio ao mundo em algum momento nas últimas duas horas. E que era a alma gêmea de Marco, a propósito. 

Thatch suprimiu a risada que ameaçava escapar. A criança mal chegou ao mundo e já fez Marco ser esfaqueado. Deve ser uma coisinha horrível, pensou carinhosamente. 

Foi uma cena hilária, Thatch tinha que admitir. Em um momento, Marco está desviando de golpe após golpe, calmo e concentrado. No outro, ele está se deixando ser empalado facilmente, uma expressão assustadoramente suave no rosto. Isso não foi nem um pouco engraçado. Engraçado,  _ risível _ , era seu oponente que achava que um simples arranhão decidiria a vitória daquela batalha. 

_ Pobre coitado. _

Ao chegar à porta da enfermaria, as enfermeiras já cercavam Marco, lançado pergunta após pergunta. Thatch mal deu um passo para dentro do aposento antes de ser empurrado de volta para o corredor e ter a porta batida em sua cara. Thatch pisca uma, depois duas vezes. _ É sério isso?  _

Por um momento, o pensamento de empurrar a porta e invadir a enfermaria a força passou por sua mente. Mas foi só um momento, um milésimo de segundo - Thatch não era suicida e se recusava a morrer antes de conhecer a alma gêmea de sua querida mãe galinha. 

17 anos depois, deitado em uma poça do seu próprio sangue, uma faca em suas costas e a traição de um dos seus preciosos irmãos no coração, ele só pode sorrir amargamente, a percepção de que nunca poderá conhecer a pessoa que fez a vida de Marco tão mais alegre pesando em seus ombros moles. 

────────────────

"É realmente um fenômeno raro, entende? Almas gêmeas. Pouco se sabe sobre elas. Pesquisas com humanos mostram que menos de 0,001% de pessoas nascem com uma. Isso em relação aos humanos. Pelas nossas pesquisas, outros povos também possuem almas gêmeas. De gigantes a tritões. Também não há nenhum indicativo de que sua alma gêmea é humana." As enfermeiras lhe disseram.

"A ligação pode ser física ou emocional. Se física, você e sua alma gêmea compartilharam dores físicas. Se emocional, dores emocionais. Ainda é muito cedo para decidirmos qual o tipo." Alguém havia dando um tapinha em suas costas. 

"Imagine se for física? Que ironia, a fênix que renasce das cinzas, sofrendo por dores que não são suas." Um dos seus irmãos disse. 

"Com a Akuma no Mi de Marco, qualquer desconforto será passageiro. Talvez ele nem sinta nada."

"Se é uma dor, não deveria haver como ele se curar. Afinal, não há ferimento real, só o fantasma de um."

"Mas se eles compartilham a dor, não seria pior para a criança? A quantidade de dano que Marco pode aguentar com seus poderes de fênix é desumano, e ele usa e abusa disso. 

"Verdade. Você deveria se conter pelo bem do seu solzinho, irmão." 

"Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"Você está nos ouvindo?"

"Sim, yoi."

Silêncio. 

"Você está… você está bem?"

"Não sei, yoi."

────────────────

Marco não lembrava como era sua vida antes de comer sua Akuma no Mi. Em verdade, se ele tivesse que dividir sua vida em dois, dividiria em antes de conhecer Oyaji e depois de ser adotado por ele. Ele também não gostava do frio. Antes de Oyaji, o frio era uma constante em sua vida. Junto com o fogo azul que de nada servia para derreter o gelo em seus ossos. 

(Com o tempo, Marco percebeu - aquele fogo nunca o aqueceu, mas foi o que o impediu de morrer. Ele precisou de ainda mais tempo para aceitar que isso foi algo bom)

Mas, novamente, Marco não lembra como era sua vida antes de sua Akuma no Mi. Como tal, ele também não lembra como é a sensação de mergulhar no mar. Mas, considerando o lugar em que ele nasceu, talvez ele nunca tenha mergulhado. 

O momento que ele comeu a fruta estranha é um borrão em sua mente. Ele lembra da sensação do frio (Marco nunca esquece o frio) e então há fogo sem calor. Infelizmente, a memória do gosto ruim nunca desbotou, mesmo com o passar do tempo. Depois disso, o mar nada mais é do que uma tortura para ele. Não há nada como o conforto familiar que Namur diz sentir, nem o viajar para outra dimensão que Thatch tanto gosta de exclamar, após um bom mergulho. É só fraqueza e músculos transformados em pedra. 

(Ele lembra a primeira vez que caiu na água. Da sensação de impotência, do medo, da paralisia que o percorreu. De afundar e afundar e afundar. E então perder a consciência. 

Quando abriu os olhos, Whitey Bay o puxou para um abraço que fez suas costas doerem. Vista lhe deu uma xícara com chocolate quente e Jozu um tapinha no ombro. Seu pai o encarou, olhos cheios de preocupação e amor.

Marco sentiu um pouco mais do gelo em seus ossos derreter, mesmo que ele tremesse suavemente, e isso nada tinha a ver com a xícara em suas mãos) 

Ele nunca mergulharia por vontade própria no mar. 

No dia que sua alma gêmea nasceu, entretanto, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido jogado bruscamente em águas profundas. Ele afundou, afundou e afundou, mesmo que seu corpo fosse leve e nada mais que euforia o percorresse, seus braços e pernas voluntariamente pararam de se mover, e Marco se viu caindo cada vez mais fundo.

────────────────

Edward Newgate jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo com vontade. 

"Um gole a mais ou a menos não fará diferença, filho."

Marco cruzou os braços, queixo erguido para encarar seu pai nós olhos. 

"Faz sim, yoi."

Barba Branca apenas riu ainda mais, tomando um gole do sake em sua mão para provar seu ponto. Ele observou seu filho suspirar, os braços caindo frouxo de cada lado do corpo. Balançando a cabeça, Marco se virou e desapareceu em meio a multidão de seus irmãos, latindo ordens para os relaxados. Ele parecia ele em um dia qualquer, não a casca vazia de algumas semanas atrás. 

_ "É uma ligação emocional, Oyaji. Pelas reações dele, uma muito intensa. Comandante Marco não sabe se desvincular das emoções de sua alma gêmea. Não consegue diferenciar o que a criança sente e o que ele sente. Ele precisa ficar em observação por um tempo."  _

Barba Branca levou a garrafa aos lábios, mas apenas algumas poucas gotas caíram. Ele rodou a garrafa em sua mão, os pensamentos longe. 

Almas gêmeas, não é? 

Em seus mais de trinta anos como pirata, Branca Branca já viu seu quinhão dessas. Amigos, amantes, pai, mãe - a relação entre almas gêmeas varia, dependendo das pessoas envolvidas. 

_ "Nos primeiros meses de vida de uma criança, suas emoções são muito básicas, evoluindo aos poucos conforme ela cresce. De certo modo, são mais instintos de sobrevivência do que qualquer coisa. É normal para o parceiro mais velho se sentir afetado por algum tempo, o estranhamento logo passando e ele se tornando familiar as novas sensações. Mas essa criança em especial parece ter "instintos" fortes desde o momento em que veio ao mundo. Comandante Marco é um homem adulto crescido e bem resolvido, ele tem muitas responsabilidades e sabe gerenciá-las muito bem. Como tal, suas emoções também são controladas em certa medida. Entretanto, agora, uma cachoeira de emoções que não são novas para ele, mas que são muito fortes, estão sendo sentidas por sua alma gêmea e ela não consegue lidar com isso. Talvez, inconscientemente, ela procure conforto no comandante, empurrando suas emoções para ele sem reservas."  _

Então, não uma casca vazia, e sim uma muito cheia? Sim, uma melhor definição. Um pirralho ou pirralha que é como um tsunami, provocando caos por onde passa, sua mera existência um perigo. Porque Barba Branca conhecia seu filho, seu primeiro imediato, e ele não é alguem fácil de abalar. A criança deve ser especial, ela  _ é  _ especial e Newgate mal pode esperar para conhecê-la. 

E ele a conhece, da pior forma possível, da melhor forma possível, da forma  _ mais  _ desastrosa possível: na forma de um pirralho atrevido que caiu do céu em meio a uma guerra, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que salvaria seu irmão e que Barba Branca não deveria se meter em seu caminho. Ah, ele também se tornaria o Rei dos Piratas.

Sim, a criança era tudo (ela era muito mais) que Edward Newgate poderia pedir para seu filho. Ele só poderia lamentar (mas não muito) que não estaria lá para ver os dois juntos. 

────────────────

_ Inspire. Lentamente. _

_ Expire. Devagar.  _

_ De novo.  _

Marco inspirou. Expirou. Inspirou e expirou, de novo e de novo. 

Desde quando respirar era tão difícil?

Ele olhou ao redor, certificando-se que todos os seus irmãos recuavam, ajudando os feridos. Atrás dele, os piratas ruivos se erguiam, seus escudos e lanças, guardando sua retirada, seu fracasso. (Inspire, expire). À frente, o corpo de Oyaji e Ace eram carregados, suas feridas à mostra para o mundo ver. Não há sinal de Luffy, inconsciente e - ele esperava - seguro no fundo do mar. (Desde quando respirar era tão difícil?) Não havia sinal de Teach.

Marco avançou, os olhos desviando da figura imóvel de seu pai  inspire, expire . Ele acenou para Haruta a distância, indicando para o comandante começar a andar. Seu irmão o encarou, lágrimas escorrendo, lábios tremendo. (Desde quando respirar era tão difícil?) Ele podia ver Whitey Bay em seu navio, dando ordens para sua tripulação, carregando os feridos, partindo, costas curvadas. Marco avançou. Izou apareceu ao seu lado, e ele falou alguma coisa, Marco avançou  inspire, expire . Aos poucos, o campo de batalha foi se esvaziando, piratas e marinheiros separados por sangue e morte. Marco avançou. Ele se preparou para pular até o navio e quase caiu. Izou agarrou seu braço, passando-o sobre seus ombros, o próprio braço circulando sua cintura. Um último olhar para trás, nenhum irmão que precise de ajuda. Em um instante, ele estava no ar, Izou ainda colado ao seu lado. Quando seus pés pousaram na madeira do navio (não era o Moby Dick), ele ordenou que partissem.

Desde quando respirar era tão difícil?

Talvez seja difícil desde que Thatch encontrou aquela maldita fruta, ou desde sua morte. Quando Ace partiu, havia uma sensação incômoda em seu estômago (quem diria que aquela pequena semente cresceria e obstruiria suas vias respiratórias?). Era Teach, Teach que estava com eles há anos. Teach que comeu, bebeu e chorou com eles, com Oyaji. Teach que os traiu, matou um irmão, levou outra a morte, matou Oyaji. Teach, Teach, Teach. Inspire, expire. 

Ou talvez seja desde que sua alma gêmea passou por aquilo, seja o que for. Marco sabia que suas emoções (raiva, dor, luto, preocupação) haviam sido transmitidas pela ligação, assim como as da sua alma gêmea foram mandadas de volta. Confusão, dor, medo, raiva, alegria, determinação. Ele sempre sente tanto, tão intensamente. Marco se pergunta como uma pessoa pode viver sempre no limite, se uma pessoa dessas tem limites, se ela aceita um. 

Marco se pergunta se ele está bem, se ele está seguro, se ele está sofrendo tanto quanto o próprio Marco, ou se o desespero que o consome pouco a pouco, nublado sua visão, é seu ou dele. Inspire, expire, lentamente, de novo. 

────────────────

As enfermeiras sempre disseram que sua ligação era diferente, que sua alma gêmea não era algo que elas já tenham visto. Marco nunca duvidou. Não quando ele mesmo havia passado anos pesquisando sobre ligação entre almas gêmeas, curioso para saber mais sobre desde que descobriu que Inuarashi e Nekomamushi tinham uma ligação um com o outro. Uma ligação física. Era engraçado observar os dois interagindo, gravitando ao redor do outro, brincando, brigando, lutando. Sentindo as dores do outro. Inuarashi e Nekomamushi sabiam que eram almas gêmeas, mas nunca entenderam por quê. Marco um dia se ofereceu para tentar entender. Ele nunca conseguiu. Mas ele aprendeu muito com suas pesquisas: como ligações físicas vão transmitir as maiores dores, com as pequenas sendo perdidas ao longo do caminho. Como qualquer desconforto emocional que passa por uma ligação emocional é perceptível, podendo facilmente ser ignorado. Como às vezes parece que essa ligação pode ser "tampada" temporariamente. Como almas gêmeas sempre estariam lá, um para o outro, e que tal ligação é muito mais do que os livros romantizam. 

Marco leu muito, ouviu ainda mais, teve um vislumbre vez ou outra de como almas gêmeas são. Ele sabia muito mais sobre almas gêmeas que a a grande maioria das pessoas, mas mesmo esse conhecimento prévio não o preparou para a chegada da sua.

Os primeiros dias foram os mais difíceis e os mais confusos. Marco perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço. Suas memórias também foram afetadas e aqueles dias ficaram resumidos a um borrão de vozes sem palavras e aparições rápidas de seus irmãos e irmãs. Havia Oyaji também, uma presença constante em seus momentos de lucidez. E então tudo se foi e Marco poderia entender o que as pessoas diziam, ver, realmente  _ ver,  _ quem entrava e saía da enfermaria, conversar ou compartilhar silêncios com seu pai. Foi de uma hora para outra, Marco indo de um pico de emoções particularmente fortes à normalidade em tão pouco tempo que ele até se sentiu tonto. Como se retirado bruscamente da água, ele havia enchido seus pulmões de ar, o corpo caindo mole na cama. Infelizmente, o momento durou pouco e Marco novamente se viu submerso.

_ "Não deveria ser assim." _

_ "Você não deveria sentir isso."  _

_ "Não são suas emoções, comandante Marco. São as da sua alma gêmea, acalma-se."  _

Ele nunca entendeu realmente o que aconteceu, no entanto, com o passar dos dias, seus momentos de clareza aumentarão cada vez mais, até que Marco estava livre da enfermaria sob ordens expressas de voltar no instante que ele sentisse que perderia o controle. Se elas escutassem Marco, saberiam que isso não iria voltar a acontecer, porque Marco  _ sabia  _ que não iria. Ou talvez elas escutassem e por isso o liberaram antes do que realmente planejavam fazer. É difícil entendê-las.

No fim, ele não precisou voltar para a enfermaria. 

As emoções ainda estavam lá. Intensas e desenfreadas, selvagens, sempre rompendo limites invisíveis e nunca parando. Mas Marco aprendeu a lidar com elas. Ele aprendeu a canalizar essas emoções, usá-las como combustível em momentos de necessidade. Em troca, ele ofereceu a calmaria feroz de um fogo que não queima, mas que nunca se apaga. A suavidade de um corpo temperado pelo balanço do mar. A liberdade que há entre o céu e a água. 

Era uma troca justa, Marco costumava dizer a si mesmo. E ele realmente apreciava essa dinâmica. Mas em alguns fins de tarde, quando a papelada parecia que nunca acabaria, quando o desânimo aparecia e Marco se sentia muito cansado para lidar com ele, Marco fechava os olhos em seu quarto e sentia os últimos raios de sol em sua pele, o vento em seu cabelo, o barulho de galhos quebrando ou então ondas batendo em seu ouvido. Seu corpo relaxava e ele sentia um arrepio percorre-lo quando felicidade, liberdade, e sempre um desejo por mais e mais, mais felicidade, mais liberdade, mais  _ alguma coisa _ , explodia de seus ossos. Naqueles momentos, o frio, a contente em sua vida, era empurrado para longe e Marco se questionava se realmente era justo, se eles igualmente usavam um ao outro, mas Marco nunca foi uma boa pessoa e ele é um pirata afinal de contas, se ele  _ quer _ , ele  _ pega _ . E ele queria aquilo, aquela paz ingênua e selvagem, então seus olhos continuavam fechados e ele respirava lentamente pelo nariz, sentindo a picada constante de folhas em sua pele, a grama sob seus pés até que um choque violento percorresse seu corpo e ele começasse a rir, balanço a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando afastar a sensação de afundar tão profundamente em sua ligação e voltar para o aqui e agora, porque  _ aquele idiota caiu na água de novo. _

────────────────

Quando a notícia de que a alma gêmea de Marco tinha nascido se espalhou pelo Moby Dick, Izou foi o segundo comandante a se encontrar com ele. O primeiro, claro, foi Thatch. Mas mesmo com os avisos do cozinheiro, Izou não estava preparado para a visão que ele teria. 

Marco estava completamente fora de si. 

Com um primeiro olhar, não era perceptível. No entanto, quando você se sentava ao seu lado e falava com ele, provocando-o sobre a criança que nasceu, a falta de resposta se tornava preocupante. Izou havia tentando, uma e outra vez, chamar o nome de Marco, fazê-lo olhar para si, olhar mesmo, reconhecendo sua existência, não aquele olhar vazio de quem não está realmente lá. 

Um pouco depois, uma de suas irmãs enfermeiras que os observavam não tão discretamente, se aproximou, tocando levemente o braço de Izou e sinalizando com um leve aceno de cabeça para segui-la. 

"Você precisa ser paciente, comandante Izou." Ela havia dito quando pararam, gesticulando em direção a Marco. " Comandante Marco está tendo dificuldade em processar as suas próprias emoções e as de sua alma gêmea." 

Izou franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Ele não deveria só sentir dores emocionais fortes?" 

A enfermeira suspirou. 

"Sim, deveria. Estamos pesquisando, tentando entender o que torna esse vínculo diferente. Aparentemente, não só dores são compartilhadas, mas sim  _ todas  _ as emoções. Em teoria, por se tratar de um bebê, as coisas seriam mais simplórias: uma leve irritação, agitação, sonolência… tudo muito básico. Sem contar que tais sensações, principalmente para alguém como o comandante, poderiam ser facilmente ignoradas…" 

Izou suspirou, uma mão subindo e esfregando sua testa em movimentos circulares e rítmicos. 

"Mas não é isso que está acontecendo, não é?" ele perguntou, no fundo já sabendo a resposta. O silêncio da enfermaria só serviu para adicionar mais peso em seus ombros. 

Pelos próximos dias, Marco recebeu inúmeras visitas de irmãos e irmãs. Whitey Bay apareceu por volta do quinto dia e passou horas o provocando, sobre tudo e nada. Thatch se juntou a ela e os dois passaram a tarde toda falando sobre o cabelo de Marco, sua Akuma no Mi de galinha de fogo azul, o bebê que nasceu, o quão velho Marco é. Eles falaram e falaram, até ficaram sem fôlego, então sentaram um em cada lado de Marco, segurando cada um uma mão. Por muito tempo, a área reservada especialmente para Marco ficou em silêncio, tempo o suficiente para Izou se sentir sufocando.

Eventualmente, no entanto, Marco voltou a demonstrar reações. Rápidos momentos de olhares de reconhecimento, pedidos de água e comida, idas (supervisionadas) ao banheiro. Pouco a pouco ele parecia voltar ao mundo real e Izou começava a sentir  _ seu  _ mundo voltar a girar normalmente. Quando Marco foi liberado da enfermaria, o Moby pareceu voltar a ser Moby e Izou enterrou a força qualquer resquício de insatisfação. Marco estava de volta, rabugento e mandão. Tudo seria como antes. Uma e outra vez, Izou repetia esse mantra em sua mente. 

Talvez fosse por isso que, anos depois, ele demorou tanto a perceber. 

────────────────

Jozu não demorou a perceber que algo estava errado, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar o padrão. 

Haviam sido dias pacíficos, tão pacíficos quanto às águas do Novo Mundo poderiam ser. Seus números continuavam a crescer e o Moby Cinco estava quase lotado. Oyaji parecia particularmente satisfeito com isso. Marco nem tanto. No entanto, talvez seu mau humor estivesse relacionado com os relatórios atrasados de Thatch e Haruta. Jozu não iria perguntar (não quando ele mesmo tinha uma pendência ou outra para resolver com a fênix).

Ele mantinha um olho aberto e outro fechado em seu irmão, perto o suficiente para caso ele precisasse de algo, longe o suficiente para fugir se necessário, por isso foi fácil notar que o número de vezes que Marco levantava voo aumentou. 

Marco voar não era nenhuma novidade e talvez por isso nenhum de seus irmãos e irmãs tenha notado  _ a diferença _ . Eles não notaram as pausas ocasionais, os olhares perdidos, o tencionar doloroso de ombros antes que o fogo azul explodisse e a fênix alcançasse os céus. Mas, mais do que tudo, eles não notaram o desespero silencioso que parecia roubar cada fôlego de Marco, arrancar suas penas uma a uma e então usá-las como cordas e prendê-lo a um pilar frio de gelo. O fogo de Marco era intenso e constante, mas de nada servia contra o frio que o assombrava. Jozu lembrava de seu primeiro encontro, do menino com ossos de gelo e carne de neve. Do crepitar de um fogo sem calor que o cercava, um farol em meio ao mar branco. 

Jozu era diamante, denso e compacto, por isso ele entrou em pânico na primeira oportunidade. Novamente, no entanto, ele era diamante. Por dentro ele estava em um caos conflituoso sem saber que rumo tomar. Por fora, denso e compacto. 

Ele deveria falar com Izou. Izou certamente saberia o que fazer. Ou então Vista. Haruta e Thatch estavam fora de questão. Namur não estava no Moby. Curiel ou Fossa? 

A dúvida martelava em sua cabeça e ele sentia seu diamante começar a rachar. Felizmente, Jozu tinha um pai para ajudá-lo a lidar com esse tipo de situação. 

Foi em uma noite sem estrelas que a conversa aconteceu. Oyaji disse um simples "Marco" e todos sabiam que o que quer que ele quisesse dizer, apenas Marco deveria ouvir. Silenciosamente, todos se afastaram. Aqueles que não podiam sair do convés concentraram-se o máximo possível em suas tarefas e o resto se espalhou pelo Moby. 

Jozu foi até a cozinha, encostando-se contra a parede em frente à porta. Pouco depois, Thatch apareceu, uma garrafa de rum na mão. Jozu pegou a garrafa e os dois compartilharam um silêncio confortável. Cerca de meia hora depois, Thatch entrou na cozinha e Jozu voltou ao convés. 

Ele encontrou Marco na popa, encostado à grade, olhando para o céu. Sentando ao seu lado, ele abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole direto do gargalo. 

"Nos últimos dias, você tem me observado." Não foi uma pergunta. Jozu olhou para o céu, contemplando a imensidão negra. Marco arrancou a garrafa de sua mão. "Você sempre foi bom em 'decompor' as emoções dos outros, mas nunca aprendeu a dar o próximo passo." O tom era de zombaria e Jozu ergueu as sobrancelhas, nenhum pouco impressionado. 

Minutos se passaram e o silêncio se estendeu. Jozu esperou pacientemente, tanto pelas palavras que ele sabia que viriam, quanto pela bebida. As palavras vinheram primeiro.

"Ele tem 5 anos, sabe? "Foi um sussurro, quase perdido em meio ao balançar das ondas. Jozu olhou para Marco, que encarou a garrafa em sua mão.  _ Ele? _ "Uma criança, mal aprendeu a andar com as próprias pernas. Tropeça constantemente. As feridas nos joelhos mal curam e outras já são abertas." 

Marco tomou um longo gole e Jozu piscou. Uma e outra vez até que as peças se encaixaram. 

A alma gêmea de Marco. 

A criança de cinco anos atrás que colocou uma das maiorias (se não a maior) tripulações piratas do mundo em caos. 

O serzinho que movimentou a economia de apostas a bordo do Moby Dick por dias, foi responsável indireto por quase 33 afogamentos, incontáveis surras e trabalhos extras. A maior dor de cabeça que as enfermeiras já encontraram desde Oyaji e seu vício em bebidas. 

Aparentemente,  _ ele  _ havia ficado em silêncio por cinco anos. Ou Jozu assim achava. 

Marco tomou mais um gole e voltou a falar, olhos fechados. 

"Ele tem 5 anos, Jozu. Cinco." seu tom era quebrada, palavras cuspidas entre dentes cerrados. Jozu diminuiu sua respiração, tentando ouvir claramente. "Ele tem cinco anos e às vezes parece que vai sufocar até a morte." Uma respiração trêmula escapou de Marco. "Ele chama por mim. Ele  _ implora  _ que eu ajude, que o tire de lá, que não o deixe só. Que por favor,  _ faça alguma coisa, eu não aguento mais _ . Dói. Dói como o inferno. O tempo todo. Ele está só e é como se isso o rasgasse de dentro para fora." De repente, houve um som de vidro rachando e a garrafa se desintegrou em pequenos pedaços, manchados de rum e sangue. Fogo azul explodiu, iluminado o rosto de Marco e Juzo se encolheu com sua expressão selvagem. "Deixaram ele só e eu vou  _ matar  _ quem quer que for por isso. Ele não merece isso. Ele é só uma criança. Dane-se os motivos das pessoas que o abandonaram - vão todos morrer. Vou caçar um por um e fazê-los implorar por seu perdão. Ele deveria ser cercada por uma família carinhosa e unida, não jogado em um maldito canto qualquer. Eu queria poder ir buscá-lo… "a última parte foi um sussurro.  _ Mas ele é só uma criança. As águas do Novo Mundo não diferenciam crianças de adultos. Marinheiros também não.  _ Não foi dito, mas Jozu entendeu. Marco respirou profundamente, olhos perdendo seu brilho assassino. "Quando voo, pareço aliviar um pouco sua solidão. Ele gosta quando vou bem alto e caio em queda livre ou quando plano bem próximo ao mar. Ele ama o pôr do sol. Aprendi que esse é o melhor horário para alegrá-lo. Ele é carente por contato físico. Os abraços de Oyaji são  _ quentinhos  _ \- suas palavras, não minhas. Ele come muito. Tem um apetite assustador. Está sempre se movimentando, muito energético para ficar parado…" 

Marco falou, falou e falou. Jozu não o interrompeu e ele continuou seu monólogo até que simplesmente parou, ficando em silêncio. Mesmo depois que minutos se passaram, Jozu não abriu a boca. Ele estava chocado demais. Mesmo assim, quando suas cordas vocais voltaram à vida, ele não perguntou. Ele não perguntou como  _ diabos  _ Marco sabia tudo aquilo, como ele sabia que era um garoto, como parecia que eles conversavam, trocavam de corpo. Jozu não era um especialista no assunto, mas pelo pouco que entendia, ele acreditava que não era assim que a ligação entre almas gêmeas funcionava. 

_ "É uma ligação especial, talvez a primeira desse tipo."  _

Jozu não perguntou, ele apenas se encostou na grade, um braço serpenteando o pescoço de Marco, puxando-o para um abraço de lado. 

"Quando você o encontrar…" ele começou e parou, buscando as palavras certas. "Nós apresente a ele, OK?" 

Marco virou o pescoço para encará-lo, sobrancelhas erguidas. 

"É claro que vou apresentá-los. Não seja idiota - vocês são minhas família. Sem contar que acho que ele se daria muito bem com Haruta e Thatch." Marco franziu a testa em desgosto, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. "Infelizmente."

Jozu não conseguiu conter a risada. 

"Por que não me sinto surpreso com isso?" 

────────────────

"Izou!" Haruta uivou, mãos unidas à sua frente. "Por favor, Izou…" choramingou. 

Ele observou Izou passar a escova lentamente em seus longos cabelos negros, mãos ágeis os juntando em um rabo de cavalo antes de girar uma dúzia de vezes. Agora, um delicado coque enfeitava o topo de sua cabeça, um simples pente dourado sendo encaixado ali. 

Angustiado, Haruta vagou pela pequena sala, aguardando ansiosamente o ritual de beleza de seu irmão acabar. Quando Izou enfim se deu por satisfeito, ele se levantou, Haruta em seu encalço. 

Izou revirou os olhos. 

"Vamos conversar enquanto comemos." 

Haruta protestou, mas Izou o ignorou. Desceram as escadas da pousada em que passaram à noite, sentando-se em uma mesa afastados dos demais hóspedes. Café e alguns bolinhos. Ah, um sanduíche também. Haruta observou a garota que anotou seus pedidos se afastar, parando mais duas vezes em outras mesas antes de sumir por trás do balcão. Seu Haki não detectou nenhum perigo em potencial, então ele relaxou, sorrindo enquanto agarrava a manga do kimono de Izou.

"Então…" 

Izou deu um tapa em sua mão. Desgostoso, ele arrumou seu kimono. 

"Um dia e meia depois da derrota de Kaido, Luffy acordou. Gritando por comida, claro." Izo fez uma careta de nojo. "Ele comeu uma quantidade absurda enquanto dormia. Sim, ele come dormindo. Muito. Ace estava certo quando disse que seu irmãozinho era pior do que ele. Ele comeu tanto dormindo e ainda comeu o dobro acordado. Para onde vai tanta comida?!"Horrorizado, Izou balançou a cabeça. "Nem dez minutos depois, ele começou a saltar ao redor do acampamento, conversando com todos, roubando mais comida. Até que parou na frente de Marco." 

Haruta esperou, prendendo a respiração em antecipação. Izou o olhou, irritação escrita em todas as suas linhas faciais lindamente cobertas com maquiagem. 

"Então ele disse: 'Eu conheço você. Não dá guerra. Antes dela.' Marco, aquela maldito, só riu e concordou.  _ Nenhuma maldita explicação _ , só um 'eu também', mais nada. Eu estava ao lado dele, Haruta. E os dois simplesmente ficaram lá, parados, se encarando, sem nem ligar para minha existência! Então Luffy sorriu declarando que naquela noite eles teriam a maior festa de todas. E foi embora." 

Algo estava faltando e Haruta inclinou a cabeça em questionamento. Izo olhou para longe dele.  _ Não agora. Não sou eu quem deve te dizer _ . 

"Chapéu de Palha Luffy, hmm." Com os olhos semicerrados, Haruto organizou mentalmente o que sabia sobre o garoto. East Blue, 19 anos, Supernova, capitão dos piratas do Chapéu de Palha, laços desconhecidos com Shanks, o Ruivo, filho de Dragon, o Revolucionário e neto de Garp, o Punho, derrotou três Shichibukais, destruiu Enies Lobby, derrotou Kaido… a lista era muito extensa, mas Haruta nunca esqueceria o ponto mais importante:  _ o irmão mais novo de Ace.  _ E agora, surpresa, alma gêmea de Marco. Haruta riu. "Ace mataria Marco." 

"Não ria se não sente alegria, idiota." Izou acariciou sua cabeça, dedos gentis arranhando sua nuca. Haruta encolheu os ombros, o sorriso forçado sumido do rosto. "Mas sim, ele o mataria. Principalmente se descobrisse que Luffy e Marco passaram a noite juntos." Haruta pulou, olhos arregalados de surpresa, só para encontrar o olhar malicioso de Izou, lábios curvados em zombaria. "Literalmente. Em algum momento da festa os dois se encontraram e acabaram dormindo juntos. Só dormiram, nada aconteceu, então tire essa expressão sugestiva do rosto. Foi adorável, ok? Luffy se agarrou a Marco como um polvo. Na manhã seguinte, quando Marco levantou, ele teve que pegar Luffy no colo já que ele se recusou a largar. Aqui, a navegadora dos Chapéus de Palha tirou fotos. Ela é uma mulher horrível: cobrou 12 berries por foto." 

Haruta pegou as quatro fotos que Izou lhe entregou. Marco e Luffy dormindo juntos. Marco carregando Luffy. Marco tentando pegar um sanduíche da mão de Luffy (Haruta tinha cem por cento de certeza que aquele sanduíche pertencia a Marco originalmente). Luffy sentado nos ombros de Marco, dedos enroscados no cabelo loiro, sorriso de sol sem seu rosto.

"Marco nunca me deixou sentar nos ombros dele." Ele fez bico, tocando o rosto de seu irmão na última foto.  _ Marco está sorrindo _ . "Ele parece bem" sussurrou, a voz frágil. 

"Sim, parece." A voz de Izou era evasiva, olhos focados em uma mancha em forma de xícara na mesa velha. Limpando a garganta, ele continuou: "Ele disse que vai navegar por algumas semanas com os Chapéus de Palha e depois voltar para Sphinx. Sim, eu sei, que idiota, mas é isso que ele quer. Ele prometeu visitar Luffy a cada poucos meses, então não acho que tenhamos que nos preocupar com ele apodrecendo em uma casinha qualquer. Eu também falei com Luffy, pedi a ele para cuidar de Marco." Izou segurou sua mão, dedos entrelaçados fortemente. "Marco vai ficar bem.  _ N _ ós vamos ficar bem. Somos família, não importa os mares que nos separem." 

Haruta acenou em concordância. Ele mordeu o lábio trêmulo, tentando conter os soluços. A garota de antes voltou. Perceptível, ela rapidamente colocou os pratos e xícaras na mesa, saindo tão silenciosa quanto veio. Izou manteve suas mãos unidas e Haruta agradeceu mentalmente pelo apoio. Eventualmente, ele respirou fundo, usando a mão livre para pegar a xícara de café quente e tomar um gole. O café desceu queimando sua língua e garganta no processo e Haruto xingou. 

"Beba devagar, estúpido. Está quente" Izou o repreendeu, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Haruta seguiu o exemplo, pegando um bolinho e enfiando na boca. Tinha gosto de tofu e quase o fez cuspir. Ele odiava tofu. 

Eles comeram em silêncio. Izou saboreando seu sanduíche e Haruto sofrendo com seus bolinhos (esse tem gosto de ovo! Isso é camarão? Urgh, mais tofu). Quando terminaram, o café já havia esfriado, mas Haruta bebeu mesmo assim. Sua língua ainda o incomodava e ele considerou pedir um suco de laranja para aplacar a ardência. 

_ Não tenho certeza se é assim que funciona…  _ mesmo assim, ele chamou a menina de antes, pedindo que o suco estivesse bem gelado. Quando ela voltou a sumir por trás do balcão, um sorriso malicioso ergueu seus lábios. 

"Então…" ele arrastou a palavra de forma sugestiva, virando-se para Izou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Izou, claro, o ignorou, focado em seu café e agora que Haruta pensava nisso, desde quando Izou bebia café?  _ Bem,  _ pensou dando de ombros,  _ todos nós mudamos nesses dois anos _ . "Você já soube do casamento de Fossa?" Ele observou com prazer Izou engasgar em choque, olhos arregalados enquanto tossia. "Acalme-se. Não fique chateado por ele não nos convidar: ele estava bêbado durante a cerimônia. A noiva também. Uma pirata qualquer com quem ele esbarrou no Paraíso. Lutaram, beberam e então invadiram uma igreja e forçaram o padre de lá a oficializar sua 'união'. Inacreditável, certo?" 

Izou jogou a cabeça para trás rindo e Haruta riu junto. Ele ainda lembrava do rosto desconcertado de Fossa ao contar a história, bochechas vermelhas e voz mais fina que o normal. Fossa ainda era o mesmo quando se tratava de mulheres. 

Dois anos se passaram. Seus irmãos e irmãs estão por todo lado, vivendo suas vidas livremente. Alguns mudaram muito, outros nem tanto. Barba Branca é e sempre será seu pai. A alma gêmea de Marco é problemática. Apostas de 19 anos atrás devem ser lembradas. Afinal, Haruta estava certo quando afirmou que seria um homem. 

O tempo não parou dois anos atrás. Assim como não parou há 19 anos. Sua família ainda estava lá, distante, mas ainda lá. 

_ Somos família, não importa os mares que nos separem.  _

Haruta respirou fundo, seu peito subindo e descendo em busca do ar que escapou com o riso. Havia um sorriso largo no rosto de Izou. Um idêntico ao que estava em seu rosto, Haruta tinha certeza. Ele não pode evitar de pensar, no entanto, e riu mais ainda. 

_ Ace vai matar Marco no pós-vida.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Novamente, gostei do resultado. Não tá ótimo, mas tá bom. 
> 
> Se encontrar algum erro, me avise.


End file.
